


Playtime (Porthos and Aramis)

by TazzyJan



Series: Omnia Interludes [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Porthos and Aramis finally get their time to play.
Relationships: Porthos/Aramis
Series: Omnia Interludes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Playtime (Porthos and Aramis)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



“So, my Porthos, do you feel like playing a game today?” Aramis asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“What kind of game?” Porthos asked grinning back at him.

“The kind where you fuck me silly at the end of it,” Aramis replied.

“I like this game so far,” Porthos said with a leer.

“I tell you what. Give me your bandana,” Aramis said and held out his hand. He waited until Porthos laid the bandana in his outstretched hand before continuing. “Now. You go help d’Artagnan in the barn for a bit. I’m going to hide this. I’ll come and let you know when you may begin looking for it.”

“And when I find it, what do I get?”

“Me,” Aramis said simply. “Any way you wish to have me for however long you like.”

“And if I don’t find it?” Porthos asked curiously.

“Then I guess we’ll be sleeping in separate bedrooms tonight.”

“Now that’s just cruel,” Porthos argued.

“Consider it incentive,” Aramis replied. “Don’t worry. When you find the bandana, you’ll find your prize.”

With a lustful kiss goodbye, Porthos headed out to the barn to help d’Artagnan. As much as he wanted to stay and ravage Aramis on the spot, he knew this little game would make it all the sweeter when he did finally get his hands on him. 

Aramis watched as Porthos disappeared into the barn. Clutching the bandana in one hand he grabbed a blanket from the closet and carefully snuck out the back door. Once he was out of sight of the barn, he broke into a run. When he entered the Glade, he looked about for a suitable limb. Finding one, he quickly tied Porthos’ bandana to it then walked over next to the fallen tree. He spread the blanket out next to the log then gave the Glade a quick once over. If Porthos came here, he would find the bandana easily enough. Aramis was counting on his not looking here right away.

The Glade set up, he hurried back to the house. He rummaged around in a few of the rooms, leaving things slightly out of place. Nothing anyone would really notice, outside of one of his brothers that was. At least that was what Aramis was counting on to keep Porthos busy for a while before he left a barely discernible trail for him to follow to the Glade.

With the house set up, Aramis went in search of is lover. He found him as he’d expected to, in the barn bent over a saddle with d’Artagnan. “Ahem,” Aramis said, drawing the mens’ attention. “I hope you do not mind, d’Artagnan, but I am afraid I need to steal Porthos away from you.”

“Go have fun,” d’Artagnan grinned at him then turned to Porthos. “Give him a kiss for me.”

“Any time,” Porthos nodded. 

“You could give it to me yourself,” Aramis said cockily.

“I think Porthos has got some designs on you. I wouldn’t want to interfere. I’ll give you a kiss tonight, don’t worry.”

“Very well,” Aramis said and held his hand out toward Porthos. “Shall we, love?”

Porthos took Aramis’ outstretched hand and pulled him close with it. He kissed him hard and fast then pulled back with a grin. “That’s from the Whelp. This one’s from me.” With that, he kissed him again just as hard leaving him breathless when he finally pulled back again.

“Come or we shan’t get to play our game,” Aramis said giving him a wicked smile then leading him back toward the house.

“So now what?” Porthos asked once they were standing in the middle of the kitchen. He immediately noticed a few things slightly out of place and began scanning the room.

“Somewhere on the estate I have hidden your bandana. You have three hours in which to find it,” Aramis explained. 

“Three hours isn’t a lot of time to search the whole estate,” Porthos said warily.

“I am aware,” Aramis agreed. “But you are a Musketeer and a fine tracker to boot. I have faith in you.”

“If I find the thing you’re going to have more than just faith in you,” Porthos shot back.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Aramis said. “Three hours, my love. Starting now.”

Porthos made quick work of the kitchen only because he knew Aramis would never choose such an obvious place to hide it. Still, he gave it a once over just in case. When he moved into the sitting room, Aramis stayed behind in the kitchen. Porthos paid him no mind, intent upon his search. He spent a bit more time in there but still did not tarry, once again thinking the room too obvious a location even with he things Aramis had purposely moved about. 

While Portos moved deeper into the manor, Aramis slipped out the back door. He hurried carefully along to the Glade, not wanting anyone to spot him and give the game away. There, he set out the oil he had secreted in his pocket then stripped down to just his shirt and breeches. He knew how much Porthos enjoyed undressing him and didn’t want to take that joy away from him. Now, all he had to do was wait for Porthos to find his way here.

Porthos went from room to room, checking the obvious leads Aramis had left him as well as anywhere else he thought the bandana could be. When he reached their bedroom, he realized it was almost as if he were being led from place to place. Considering his lover, he probably was. With that thought in mind, he began simply following the trail Aramis had so expertly laid for him. When it led him back around to the kitchen, he realized the bandana wasn’t in the house at all. 

Moving outside, he looked for any sign of a recent trail. Aramis was being stealthy but he knew his lover well and quickly picked up his trail. Grinning widely, he began to track his wayward lover, sure he would find the bandana somewhere along the way.

Just as he suspected, he found the bandana tried to a branch on the outskirts of the Glade. He slipped it around his neck then continued on in search of Aramis. He found him in his shirtsleeves and breeches, sitting atop the fallen log, his long legs stretched out before him as he flexed his bare feet.

“I was starting to worry,” Aramis grinned at him.

“You doubted me?” Porthos asked with mock indignation.

“Never. I only doubted my ability to lay down a sufficient trail to lead you here.”

“I can always track you, love,” Porthos told him gently.

“Good. It’s nice to know I can never escape from you.”

“Never.”

“So,” Aramis said trying to bring the conversation around to less emotional topics, “are you ready for your prize?”

“More than ready,” Porthos replied and began to advance on the other man.

“Have you decided how you want me?” Aramis asked as he tried not to fidget. The look in his lover’s eyes always set his insides squirming and now was no different.

“I want you naked and bent over that log,” Porthos told him with a leer. “To start with at least.”

“Would you care to undress me or shall I do it myself?” Aramis asked.

“You do it,” Porthos said. “Make a show out of it for me.”

“A show, huh? Alright. I can do that,” Aramis said as he stood. Slowly with as much grace as he could muster, he began stripping out of his shirt. He unlaced the cuffs then carefully pulled the long shirt out of his breeches and over his head letting it fall to the ground. 

Button by button he unfastened his breeches then pushed them down over his slim hips and off to land next to his discarded shirt. Standing in just his small clothes for a moment, he let his lover look him over before slowly stripping out of them as well, his back to Porthos. When he was finally naked, he turned to face his lover and waited, his hard cock on display for all to see.

“Nice,” Porthos said as he rubbed a hand over the bulge in his own breeches. He sincerely hoped Aramis had thought to bring oil out here with him because they were definitely going to need it. Spying the blanket on the ground, Porthos went over to it and picked it up. He noticed the pot of oil and smiled, grabbing it up off the ground as well. Taking the blanket, he spread it out over the fallen log and motioned for Aramis.

“Thank you, love,” Aramis said as he knelt down into the position Porthos had requested. 

“Did you prepare yourself at all?” Porthos asked.

“No,” Aramis shook his head. “I wasn’t sure what you would want and didn’t want to presume.”

“You can always presume I want your ass,” Porthos said. 

“I though there was a chance you might want my mouth,” Aramis shrugged.

“Not this time,” Porthos said, not wanting to risk any bad memories cropping up. Aramis had come so far in his recovery but there were still bumps in the road every now and again. He didn’t want to take a chance on one now.

“As you wish, my love,” Aramis said smiling softly at him.

Porthos smiled back then knelt down between Aramis spread knees. Taking up the oil, he slicked his fingers liberally then pressed two of them at Aramis’ hole. Slowly, he pushed them inside, eliciting a low groan from the other man. Porthos didn’t stop until his fingers were all the way in. Only then did he begin to slowly drag them back making sure to rub over Aramis’ sweet spot as he did so.

By the time he had three fingers moving in and out Aramis was squirming and panting before him. Finally, he slid them free and took up the oil again this time slicking his hard cock. Taking his cock in hand, he pressed it against Aramis’ loosened hole and began to push. 

Slowly, he inched his cock inside stretching Aramis even further and drawing moans and pants from the man. Again, he didn’t stop until his cock was fully seated. Only then did he begin to slowly pull back, making sure to hit Aramis’ sweet spot as he did so. Slowly, he began to fuck his lover, pulling back and shoving forward with slow, deliberate care. Finally, the slow pace became more than Porthos could stand and he began to move faster and faster, fucking his lover with abandon. 

Wanting Aramis to spend with him, he reached around beneath the man and grabbed his hard cock. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, pulling hard on his lover’s cock with his still slick hand. Far too soon, Porthos felt his bollocks start to tighten as his release coiled low in his belly.

Hoping Aramis was just as close, Porthos began to fuck him even harder as he pulled on his swelling cock. A few more pulls was all it took and Aramis cried out as he began to spend on the blanket. That was enough for Porthos and he slammed forward and found his release, filling Aramis’ tight chamber with his seed.

When it was over, Porthos lay panting over Aramis’ back. It took a few minutes but he finally managed to sit up and slide free of his lover’s body. Even then, Aramis lay still and panting from the experience. After cleaning them both up, Porthos gently helped Aramis to his feet. He even went so far as to help him back into his clothes before gathering up the oil and the soiled blanket and slowly heading back to the house.

“So did you like your prize?” Aramis asked as they walked along hand in hand.

“I loved it,” Porthos said. “And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Aramis replied as he leaned into Porthos’ side, clutching at his arm.

Porthos turned his head and kissed him then, enjoying the taste of his lover. Aramis returned the kiss just as enthusiastically as they managed not to stumble into each other too much as they walked. 

“I’ve got you, babe,” Porthos said tightening is arm when Aramis did stumble a bit.

“Hmm. So it would seem,” Aramis replied as he burrowed contentedly into his lover’s side even more.

End.


End file.
